Sun's Light in the Morning
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: 10 Akatsukishipping (Cyrus/Akagi x Dawn/Hikari) Drabbles. Please rate and review and check out my Akatsukishipping one shot, "Blur" on my profile.


**Sun's Light in the Morning **

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon sadly… *tear roll* *sniff***

**Rating****: T for stuff you're gonna read. Nothing crazy though. **

**Okeydokey! Here is another Akatsukishipping fic. Drabbles! Has some fluff in it and a little bit of angst, but seeing how my other Akatsukishipping one shot had quite a bit of angst, that shouldn't be a surprise. There will a tad of humor though. I hope y'all out there like it. Please rate and review. I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

**01. Gawk**

Dawn looked in shock at the Galactic boss as he handed her the ultimate poke ball; the Master ball. The small, purple sphere was something hardly any trainer had in their disposal. She looked in disbelief at the man, not sure if he was actually giving it to her. Cyrus would have given anything to see her face a second time. It was so different than what he had seen from her; wide black eyes, jaw slightly slacked, and even a faint blush on her cheeks. He almost smirked at the fact he was what made her give that expression.

* * *

**02. Aching **

The blue haired man walked endlessly throughout the Distortion world. He had the place memorized like the back of his hand. He did know why he kept walking like this; there was no destination. But he kept walking anyway. He never got tired physically since no time passed. But to what people called a heart, it seemed so tiring. What may have been a second (he can hardly recall how time was measured at this point) seemed far longer; especially when the navy haired girl entered his thoughts. Her laugh, her pout, her anger, the way she walked, it made his chest feel some sort of pain. It _hurt_ to think of the girl.

* * *

**03. Past**

Dawn walked into the small home during the storm. She didn't care if the owner was here or not, they'd understand why a teenage girl came in instead of staying out in the sand storm. An old man by a desk looked at her. Noticing her badge case that had been opened due to the wind, he asked,

"That badge… It's from Sunyshore's gym?" Dawn nodded, not knowing why he'd ask. "You've been to that port town, then…" He said, looking down at the wooden floor with sad eyes. He looked up at the girl again, saying, "Would… Would you hear an old man's tale?" Dawn raised an eye brow, not sure where this was going, but nodded again, eager to find out. "No… I shouldn't burden you with this." He said, looking at the floor again.

"What do you mean?" The Twinleaf native asked. The old man took a deep breath before telling his tale.

"My grandson grew up in that city by the sea. Worn down by his parents' expectations, he found refuge in tinkering with machines." He said.

_'Why do I feel like I know what he's talking about?'_ Dawn thought before he started again.

"I wonder even now if I should have raised him myself." He said with regret dripping with every word. "Though I'm not certain that would have been a good choice or not… I don't think anyone could say. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said any of this to you…"

Dawn shook her head, not wanting the old man to beat himself up for just telling her something he wanted to get off his chest. Dawn opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but shut it again. She didn't want to pry on his personal life, but something told her to ask,

"What was your grandson's name?" And she did. The man looked at her in the eye with remorse in his tired irises and said,

"Cyrus."

* * *

**04. Down to Earth**

"Cyrus, can you hand me that hammer please?" Dawn asked holding her hand out as she looked at the spot where she believed that a Pokémon fossil hidden. Said man handed her the tool, still not sure about this. He never really got into anything natural. Even as a small child he preferred machines over people and Pokémon, but Dawn had taken him down _underneath_ the Earth's surface. He didn't exactly hate being there, he just had some concerns. Such as, what exactly made this safe? What about falling debris or the strange mountain men down here?

"Look! I found a Shieldon fossil, Cyrus!" His girlfriend said as she held the fossil in her small hands. She was covered in dirt from head to toe and had a mine worker's hat with a light on the top. Instead of her regular pink coat and boots, she had a T shirt and jeans that had holes on them. She didn't wear any make-up and her smile appeared wider than usual. She oddly looked more… attractive with her natural beauty. Maybe he should get into natural things more often.

* * *

**05. Happiness**

The couple walked through the desert side by side. They sighed in relief when they found the home they had been searching for; glad they hadn't gotten lost in the sand storm. They stopped in front of door, looking at each other before the blue haired man knocked on the wooden door. After a few moments, an old man opened said door, wandering who could be visiting him in the middle of a sandstorm. The weary man looked in confusion at Cyrus before realization hit him; his grandson was here.

"Hi, Grandpa." The younger man said with tears in his eyes. This has been one of the most emotional times he's had in a long time. Dawn smiled as the grandfather attacked his grandson in a tight hug, slight sniffles coming from both men as Cyrus returned the hug fully. The blue eyed man smiled and cried tears of joy as they just stood out there in the storm, finally together at last.

* * *

**06. Inexperienced **

The two sat on a blanket on the green grass at Lake Verity in the shade. The couple watched as their Pokémon played and frolicked in the water, enjoying the sunshine. Dawn smiled as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, enjoying the picnic. Cyrus smiled too, but not just out of content, but of nervousness. They had been together for some time now and he had yet to make some kind of advancement. He hadn't kissed her yet. To be frank, he hadn't kissed anyone in his whole life. Most of his life he had abandoned emotions, thus, he had no romantic partners. But now that he did acknowledge emotions and feelings, he had no idea how to kiss a woman. He had so many questions; where do your teeth go? How do you move your lips? If it turned French, what does your tongue do? Cyrus blushed profusely at the last thought.

Trying to shake away dirty thoughts, he said,

"Dawn?" Said woman turned her head slightly to meet his gaze.

"Mhm?" she hummed in question. What was he going to ask? Cyrus didn't know how to word the want to kiss her, so being a cliché romantic, awkwardly leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He didn't know what to do; he just pressed them together. But he did know his heart was beating rapidly and his hands were becoming sweaty.

His eyes were opened like hers, a bright red blush on her cheeks. After a few moments, the midnight eyed girl closed her eyes and moved her lips against his, enjoying the kiss. Cyrus did the same, feeling happy she was enjoying the kiss but was slightly embarrassed that he still wasn't sure what to do. Dawn could feel it, and smiled into the kiss, glad to be his very first. She led him by teaching him how move his lips, and even slightly slipped her tongue into his mouth. She heard him gasp slightly and he shyly touched her tongue with his. Dawn's smile only grew as she deepened the kiss, which helped Cyrus get a feel for it.

Their Pokémon looked from the lake at the scene. Dawn's were not sure how to feel about her kissing an older man. Some grumbled to themselves while Cyrus's cheered quietly (not wanting to ruin the moment) that their master was learning how to be with others of his kind.

* * *

**07. Puzzle Pieces **

The two panted as they collapsed on the bed, both covered in sweat. After the two lovers caught their breath, Dawn cuddled closer to the blue haired man's bare chest, kissing the place over his rapidly beating heart. He placed his arms around her petite waist, kissing her head lovingly. She was so short compared to him, but they fit together so well. It was like they were like shards of glass that were once broken but then but back together, or puzzle pieces. Dawn couldn't help but smile at the observation. They may have had the odds against them, but that only made them hold each other closer.

* * *

**08. Leaving **

"He's not going to leave, Mom!" Dawn yelled at her mother in the other room. Cyrus sat in the living room, not sure what to do. He figured when meeting her mother there would be some conflict, with the 10 year age difference, but even they hadn't starting seeing each other after she turned 19, so it was legal. Plus in the long run, ten years wouldn't be that big of a deal. Not to mention the fact he was a former criminal boss. That wasn't something he was necessarily proud of. He didn't expect her mother to yell at her daughter about something he didn't know about.

"Why do you think your father isn't here, Dawn?!" her mother screamed back. Cyrus's eyes widened. He never heard Dawn talk about her father, and now he knew why.

"Cyrus isn't Dad, Mom! He cares! And if YOU cared, you'd put your bitterness aside and support me!" Dawn yelled before she slammed the door and took Cyrus's hand and exited the house, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**09. Cook**

Dawn smiled as she stirred the poffin mix, warm scents filling the air in the kitchen of her villa. She wore an apron over pajama pants and T shirt while her boyfriend wore an undershirt and pajama pants with a larger apron of his own.

"Hand me the Cherri berry please." Dawn asked holding her hand out like when they would go underground. Said man handed her said berry. PLOP went the berry in the pot, making a slight splash of batter. "OK. First we have to stir the mix fairly fast. Here," Dawn said while handing the spoon to the blue eyed man. He took the spoon and put in the pot, stirring the mix making the batter spill slightly. "You're going too fast Cyrus. Just go slower." Dawn said getting some paper towels to clean the spots on the counter.

"Alright, like this?" He asked. Dawn smiled.

"Yep. It's kinda long process. You have to have a certain speed or else it'll burn and it takes a while to cook. Lemme go get some more paper towels." She said before leaving the room. Cyrus raised a blue eyebrow.

_'Can't I just use a hand mixer to mix the batter faster and raise the temperature?'_ He thought looking at the goo in the pot. Shrugging, he raised the temperature from 350 degrees to 450 degrees and took the mixer, turned it on, and put in the bowl.

(0-0-0-0)

"Hey Baby, I got the- WHAT THE…!" Dawn said as she came back into the kitchen. She paused in mid step and dropped the paper towel roll in shock. The walls, counter, and furniture were covered in poffin batter that was tan and brown; some bits looked burnt. The pot on the inside had hardened black liquid and hardened drops stopped in mid roll on the sides. Cyrus's apron had chunks of poffin on it. He held the mixer in his right hand and looked at Dawn sheepishly.

"Uhh… We're gonna need more paper towels…" he said quietly.

* * *

**10. Wake up Call**

The two slept in the bed, both snoring loudly. They were sprawled out on the bed, sheets tangled up together. They were glad both were on vacation and to actually had a moment of rest since they were so busy with a few little things.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake Up! It's time for presents!" Yelled the two little things as they barged into their room in their pajamas. The couple groaned, not wanting to get up so early.

"Gnnah… Kids, it's-" the father began as he looked at the alarm clock. "6:30 in the morning. How about five more minutes?" He finished sleepily. His wife groaned as she sat up, knowing they wouldn't get those precious five minutes. His daughter and son shook their heads.

"Nope! This is revenge for waking us up for school. Come on!" his daughter said, taking her daddy by the hand while her brother did the same with his mother's hand. The couple chuckled as they followed their children out of the door and into the living room where the Christmas tree stood in all of its glory. It had several ornaments, both bought from the store and some the kids made. Many presents were at the floor, just waiting to be unwrapped.

"Yay!" Their little boy yelled as he let go of his mommy's hand and running over to the tree while his sister followed suit. Dawn and her spouse sat by the tree, still not fully awake. Dawn took her husband's hand in hers and rubbed her ring with her thumb. He smiled as he kissed her cheek and watched their children tear through the paper finding what Santa had gotten them this year.

* * *

**END **


End file.
